


Atlast

by BodhiTree



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fix-It, Nobody is Dead, Pepperony Week, Post-Endgame, Tender Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BodhiTree/pseuds/BodhiTree
Summary: A very short drabble about Tony and Pepper finally making love after Tony heals, post Endgame.Nothing much.Just wanted to write soft sexy Pepperony.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Atlast

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native English speaker so pardon any mistakes :)
> 
> Also this is the first time I am attempting to write something sexy.
> 
> My fav couples all involve Tony hehe -  
> 1\. Stephen Strange / Tony Stark  
> 2\. Pepper Potts / Tony Stark  
> 3\. Steve Rogers / Tony Stark  
> 4\. Other Avengers / Tony
> 
> all are my OTPs. 
> 
> Pepper and Tony deserved happiness. I think if I ignore last 20 minutes or so of Endgame, I liked the film.

It had been 6 months. 6 months since Tony came back from the brink of death. 6 months since he snapped. 6 months since he had last touched Pepper. At least not in the way he wanted to. Craved to. 

His hand had almost healed now, with only dull throbs of pains. Tony had driven away every physical therapist, until Pepper and Happy themselves had to learn and had started treating Tony. In a way they understood. Tony did not want to be seen in a weak light, especially in front of strangers. 

It was nearing midnight and a thunderstorm had broke out. Morgan with difficulty had gone to sleep. They were on their bed. Pepper was reading beside him, humming occasionally, as he lay working on his starkpad, propped up by pillows. He was slowly trying to get back into the SI business as he wanted to lessen the burden on Pepper and that the universe was saved and evil had taken a break. 

Pepper was absentmindedly stroking his left, almost-healed arm. Her light grazes and touches were causing Tony to shiver slightly. She then proceeded to lace their fingers together and brought it to her lips, kissing it. Tony closed his eyes. Pepper removed his reading glasses and kept it away and brought her husband's head to her lap. Starting with his forehead, she drew her thumbs towards his temples. 

Tony could lay like this forever. Held so tenderly by Pepper, inhaling her comforting smell. He sank further into bliss, as Pepper massaged his head. Her nails grazed his scalp and he couldn't control it anymore. He inhaled sharply and sat up and looked at Pepper. His eyes dark. Pepper saw this and pulled him in for a long kiss. They kissed hungrily after what seemed like ages. Clothes were shed. 6 months of pent up frustration had weaned their patience.

****

After round two, they held each other. With Pepper still lazily rubbing his naked lower back and graze his ass. Tony was euphoric. They both were. The frustration and desperation of not having made love for 6 months had sky rocketed their pleasure. Tony was sucking and biting one of her breasts, drawing out hisses of pleasure from Pepper. While her knuckles lightly pressed his perineum eliciting a quiet moan from Tony. 

They showered and dressed up eventually, still unable to completely keep their hands of each other. That's when Morgan decided to knock and thankfully they had cleaned out the bedroom and themselves. "I can't sleep" she whispered tearfully. Tony scooped her up, delighting in the returning strength of his arm and deposited her in their bed. Morgan clung to Pepper, as Tony held them both close and slept. His heart ridiculously full and content.


End file.
